New Light
by lissanae
Summary: Bella faces many life changes when she moves to Forks. Will her new friends help her, or just bring her down even more. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was an idea I had last night. I would like to keep going, but only if people like it. Let me know what you think, and I'll try to get another chapter up in a few days.**

She could barely keep her eyes open. It was her 18th birthday, and she was already too old for her own good. Her old tuck rumbled as she drove down the highway, carefully obeying the posted speed limits. She sighed as the radio began to cut out for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Driving from Arizona to Washington, she had needed to adjust the radio a lot. She turned the dial, trying to get the same station back. A car sped by her on the other side of the highway. It was nearing two AM, and it was the first car she had seen in almost an hour. The headlights seemed to bring her back, giving her new energy. The scene from the morning replayed in her head:

_ Her mother opened the door, still in her robe, curlers in her hair, screaming something about crying. She tried to ignore it, but her mother walked over and pulled back the covers. Before she could eveh open her eyes, her mother began yelling again. "Isabella! I have given you a roof over your head for 18 years, and you can't even do one simple thing! That's it!" She stormed out of the room. Bella sat up, and looked around and glanced at the clock, which revealed that it was only 7:35. Her mother returned a minute later, a suitcase in her hand. "Pack your shit and get out of my house." That was all. No 'goodbye', no 'I love you.' Just, "Be out by noon." She got out of bed and sighed. They had been through this all before, but this time felt different. Her 18th birthday was only hours away. This time she would leave for good. She grabbed her phone and found her father's number, it had been years since she had seen him, and even then her mother dissaproved. But now, she needed to get out. She began putting all of her belongings in the suitcase as the phone rang, she planned on leaving by eight._

Crying from the backseat brought her back to the present. "Shush...Hush baby, it's okay, everything will be okay." She was not only trying to comfort the little girl, but she was also trying to convince herself. The crying did not stop. Bella felt a tear run down her cheek. She didn't even bother to wipe it away, she just let it fall. "Hush baby, go back to sleep." But she knew it was useless, the child was probably hungry, and wanted to be comforted. Bella's tear were now coming out rapidly. "Just sleep, please!" Bella was now begging. "It's alright we'll be there soon." She didn't know this for sure, she had no idea how far it was now. She did not know how much farther she could make it. "Pull over in one hour." She said out loud. She looked at the clock, making a mental note.

An hour ticked by, and she entered Washington. She knew it couldn't be too much farther. The baby had drifted back to sleep, and the radio was finally on a station she liked. She decided to keep driving, she pulled into a gas station, filled up and bought a coffee.

The man behind the counter smiled at her. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out at this time of night?" He was older, much older than her dad was. He had a white beard and white hair, he seemed innocent enough.

She smiled back politely, "Going to my dad's house." She replied.

"Wish my kids would come to see me. They live in New York, that's where their mom is. I haven't seen the grandkids in almost five years." He looked a little sad.

"My dad hasn't met my daughter yet." She glanced at the truck, she could see her daughter clearly through the windows.

"You seem too young to have a baby, you're just a baby yourself, but I won't judge, I'm sure you're a fine mom," He was looking through the window too, "And that baby is cute enough to make any heart melt."

She smiled proudly. "Thank you." She started to head out the door,

"Take care of that little girl, one day she'll grow up to be just as pretty as her mom." She left then, beaming. She got in the truck again, and looked back at the baby, who was sleeping soundly.

An hour later, she began to feel the coffee wearing off. She had not seen any cars in a very long time, and the radio seemed to be getting a little fuzzier. It was getting chilly, and her only sweatshirt was tucked away in her suitcase. She prayed that the baby would stay asleep until they got there. They seemed to be getting closer, things became more and more familiar. She soon realized she could be no more than half an hour away. There was no need to sleep now. It began to rain, just sprinkles at first, but it soon turned into a heavy downpour. The baby stayed asleep even when the lightning and thunder started.

She could faintly see headlights coming around a curve ahead of them. The car seemed to be going very fast. It seemed to be coming right at her, but that couldn't be right. She blinked a few times, and looked at it again. This time she was sure, it was definitely coming at her. She panicked, unsure of what to do. One her first instinct, she quickly turned the steering wheel, and slammed on the brakes. _Crash_. The noise was deafening. The truck flipped, and her eyes lost track of the world. The seemed to be flipping many times, but Bella was too scared to move or make a sound. The car crashed to a halt on it's side. The drivers side was up, and she was being kept in place by only her seatbelt. The rain was pounding through the now shattered windows. The taillights of the other car were fairly close, and she tried to call out, but any noise she might have been making was drowned out by the storm.

She could hear the rain pounding against the truck, and the street. She soon realized what the annoying sound was, she was leaning against the steering wheel, making the horn go off. She slowly leaned back into her seat. The noise stopped. She sat there in the quiet for a moment, just listening. She then realized that one sound was missing. Where was the crying that had been coming from the backseat? She was sure she had heard it when they first crashed. She listened silently again, her heart racing. But no sound came from the backseat. She screamed and began breathing very quickly. She hurried to unbuckle her seatbelt, not caring now if she fell. She had to get to her baby, make sure she was okay. But it was stuck, the buckle wouldn't budge. She tried to wiggle out of it, but the safety lock had kicked in, and she was stuck. She began crying even harder. She soon found it hard to breathe, and just as the red and blue lights appeared, she felt herself drift off, as she did, she said a prayer for the baby.

**So? How is it? Should I keep going? **

**I'll reply to all reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another short one, let me know what you think.**

"Bella?" Someone was calling her name. "Bella? Can you hear me?" She couldn't move, she didn't even have enough energy to speak, so she just listened. The constant beep of the heart monitor quickly got annoying. "Doctor? Will she be okay?"

"As soon as she wakes up we will know for sure, but until then, chances aren't what we would like them to be." The doctor said.

'I'm awake.' Bella thought, but it would not come out. She tried again, and failed.

"Do you think she can hear us?" She could now tell who the voice belonged to. Her father, Charlie. She wanted to reach out and hug him, it had been so long since she had seen him, she tried to remember what he looked like, but she couldn't. She tried to open her eyes, but that failed as well. She thought back to the last time she saw him, her 16th birthday. Renee had just told her that they were moving from their home in California to Arizona, and he gave her the truck so she could come back if she ever needed to. She wanted to thank him for it again.

"I'm not sure, some people are able to hear and recall everything, others can't hear a thing." She recognized the voice of the doctor.

"This is not how anyone should spend their 18th birthday." He father said. "I wonder why she was all the way up here? Did you get a hold of her mother?" Great. They called mom. The last thing Bella wanted was her mom to come, and bring her home.

"No, there was no answer on either of the numbers we found." If it didn't hurt so bad, Bella would have sighed. "Sir, this leaves you to make the arrangements."

"Yes, yes. I'll take care of it all." She felt him kiss her forehead. "I'll be back soon." The room was silent again, aside from the annoyance of the heart monitor.

After what felt like hours, but may have only been minutes, the heart monitor became comforting. She listened, waiting for each beep to remind her that she was still alive.

There was a light knock on the door. Bella found it humorous, seeing as she was the only one in the room. She heard it open. "You must be Bella." A high pitched voice seemed to sing at her. "I'm Alice. I volunteer here at the hospital." She felt the girl sit down in the chair her father was in previously. "My dad is your doctor." The girl was quiet for a minute. "Some of your nurses don't think you can hear anything, but I know you can. You are a pretty girl. You have a few big bruises on you right now, but they will all go away soon." Bella felt the air move as the girl got up and started moving around the room. "Don't worry, I'm not taking anything. But I have a surprise for you. You have to wake up to see it though." She paused, as if she was expecting Bella to sit up to see it.

"That's okay, it isn't quite ready yet. Since you can't tell me about yourself, I'll tell you about my self. My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a senior, just like you. I have two brothers, you'll love them, maybe I'll bring them to meet you sometime! And Jasper! My boyfriend! You'll have to meet him." she paused, and there was a rustling sound. "Do you like shopping? I absolutely love to shop! We can go together, after you wake up of course." Alice continued to tell Bella all about her favorite stores, the best sales, and then she proceeded to tell Bella all about her favorite outfits, describing them in detail. After what could have been many hours, she said, "I need to get home, I have school tomorrow. But come over after to check on you. Sleep well!"

The room was silent again, and Bella concentrated on the heart monitor until she fell asleep.

The next day, she still couldn't move. She heard many people come in and out, but she was waiting for Alice. She tried to figure out what time it was. She guessed that if Charlie had lunch in her room at noon, and they checked her vitals three times, it was around three in the afternoon. She was just starting to wonder how much lonelier she could get, Charlie had left a while before. The only people coming in were the nurses to check on her.

As if right on cue here was a knock on the door, if she had been able to sigh, she would have. "Bella!" Alice's sweet voice called. "How are you today? It was a really long day at school. But look, I brought company! Come in guys!" Bella could hear more feet come in the room and circle around her bed.

"Can she hear us?" One of them asked in a southern accent.

"Of course she can!" Alice replied, sounding apalled.

"Can she see us?" Someone else asked.

"Idiot." Said another female voice, "Her eyes are closed."

Alice chuckled. "The one with the accent is Jasper." She explained, "My boyfriend. The dumb one is my brother Emmet, and this is Rosalie, Emmet's girlfriend, and my best friend."

"Hi." Rosalie's voice was nice, light, a little high, but powerful.

"Edward , my brother, was going to come, but he had something going on." Alice continued to explain. "I told them all about you! We are so excited for you to start at our school, you can eat lunch with us, and we'll probably have classes together. Emmet!" She yelled, "Stop staring!"

"Sorry, but her face is purple!" He sounded excited, Bella wished she could laugh.

"Yes, Emmet, that is what happens when you get in a car accident, be nice." Alice was mad.

"But it's so cool!"

"Enough!" Alice put her hand on Bella's arm. "Sorry Bella, he's not the brightest bulb, obviously. The doctors think you'll wake up soon." She gasped! "I'll have to buy you some new clothes! You'll want a brand new outfit when you get out of here!" She got quiet for a minute. "I think I can guess you size, I'll do my best!"

"Alice." Jasper said, "We have to go, dinner is in a few hours, and traffic to Port Angeles will be terrible."

Another sigh, "He's right." Alice said. "We have to go. But I'll be back tomorrow!" Alice wrapped around Bella, "You're such a great friend! Bye!" She said as she released Bella from the hug.


End file.
